Dr Hoot
by Time Vortex05
Summary: A strange bird showed up in front of Jewel's hollow and claims to be the Doctor. For the past few years she has been wondering of the strange bird that showed up that day. When he returned again Jewel had been engaged to Blu whom she had just met a little while back. Now the Doctor is taking them on an adventure through space and time. They must now survive the trip with Dr. Hoot.
1. First apperence

Hey people its me The Blue Orb this is basically a mix between Dr. Who and Rio the Movie. Hope you guys like! Most of this is going to take place after the events of Rio. lol so have fun with it and feel free to leave a comment. :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dr. hoot**

It was a cold, damp night in Rio and a small female macaw was resting in bed. She was an orphan who's parents have died. She had survived by herself for the past year. While she was asleep a strange noise came from out side.

She couldn't tell what it was but it made a very detailed vwoosh sound. Of course she was scared there laying in her nest, but soon when the sound had stopped her curiosity got the best of her and she started heading outside.

Once she had her head out the hollow she looked down at the floor below he residence. She wasn't able to see anything so he flew down. When her talons met cold, wet shivers went up her spine.

A little off in the distance she saw some rustling, she started walking slowly towards it. Suddenly when she got their there was a small bird looking through a bush. She stared at the thing for a while then realized what it was. It was a burrowing owl. She wasn't able to see any more detail but decided to try and talk to the person.

"W-who are you?" She asked. The owl turned around and looked at the smaller bird in front of him.

"Oh... hello there" he said back "My name your looking for is it" as he gave her a curios look.

She looked at him a little then said "Uh... Yeah thats what I just asked right"

"Right, right well Im the doctor and you are?" He asked

Jewel, "are you a medical doctor?" she asked back standing tall

"Nice to meet you Jewel, no i'm not its just a title, though recently people have been starting to call me Dr. Hoot for some reason. Though its not as bad as Dr. Whooves when i got reincanated as a pony."

"Uh..."

"Say do you happen to have any thing I could eat I'm a little hungry from my trip here."

Jewel Out of kindness said yes, of course she didn't let him near her and didn't let him come to the hollow but still help. Not knowing what he wanted, she asked.

"What would you like. sir?" She said

"Well I don't know I haven't eaten for a while, umm berries yes I love berries you have some berries ?" he said

"Yes I do coming right up" she said as she went to grab them.

"Here you go" she said as she got back and handed him the berries.

He took them and ate one he immediately he spat them out and said " No, no I hate berries"

"I thought you just said you loved them?" she said back

" No, no I don't like berries." Then he started asking for lots of different foods. He kept doing the same thing because he really didn't know what he liked. They went on until the morning trying to figure out what he liked. Then finally he found something he liked it was a yellow passion fruit.

"Finally" Jewel said to herself then went back to the mysterious person.

"Right thank you for your kindness but I must head off." He started walking towards a human looking telephone box.

"What is that" Jewel asked

"Oh its a my TARDIS" He said back

"What's that" Not knowing what he meant because it looked like just a box to her.

"Oh well it's what I use to travel" he said back cheerfully

"What do you mean" she said back still not getting what he meant.

" This here can take you anywhere you want to go"

Jewel decided to give up still not getting what he meant it still looked like a box.

"Ok" she said

"Well I've better get going" he said as he stepped in. Then suddenly the box started making that weird noise she heard then it disappeared out of thin air.

Jewel looked at the spot where it was and was astonished. That was a once in a life time sight.

"What just happened" she said to herself.

Then after that encounter she started noticing him all around it seemed as if he was always with her which creeped her out a little at first but after a while she got used to it. She thought that he was her imaginary friend. Years past and she began to notice that it wasn't an imaginary person that he was real. Then one day some smugglers captured her and tried to take her away, but a ornithologist saved her but kept her in his aviary because she was a rare species. He soon got word of Blu that was living in Moose lake, Minnesota. He rushed over and managed to get him and his owner Linda to come.

Jewel over the time of the events with Blu and the other people they met along the way. Jewel has now lived with blu for about a year now and she couldn't stop thinking about that person she met that night. Blu noticed this and went over to her.

"What's wrong Jewel?" he asked

"Oh its nothing" She said in reply

"Well i needed to ask you something" He said

"Yes" she said back

"Uh.. well Nico and Pedro invited me to the club tonight, can I go?" he asked

"Yeah you can have your little guy time" She said in mocking voice

" So I can" he said back not knowing if that meant a yes

She giggled "Yes you can go"

"Thanks ill see you later I guess." He gave her a hug and a quick peck on the check and flew off.

* * *

During that night she got tired of waiting for Blu to return so she head off to go explore. She was at the beach side looking out into the far, wide open ocean. When suddenly she heard a weird noise again only this time she knew who it was.

"Dr.?" She said to herself. Then the familiar TARDIS appeared and she went towards it. Blu off in the distance heard the same noise as well and went to go investigate. When he got to the seen he saw a familiar face. He swooped down to the floor and landed next to the two.

"Hey Jewel" He said as he landed

"Oh... hey Blu" She said back not expecting him to show up like that.

"Who's this?" he asked. Then Jewel knew what he meant by that.

"No Blu its not that..." Jewel got stopped by Blu mid sentence.

"Oh, no I was just wondering who he was." Blu gave her a smile I know you too well i would not expect you to cheat on me.

"Oh... sorry I though you meant..." Jewel didn't say anything more. Blu looked away then said " So whats your name" he asked the owl standing in front of him.

"My names Doctor hoot and you"

"Blu, pleasure to meet you Doctor do you have a first name"

"Ah, no" he said back " Just call me the doctor"

"Ok" Blu said back "so Jewel" he said as he turned in Jewels direction "So how do you too know each other."

Jewel turned to blu and said "It happened a long time ago I was a little kid and I met him. He came from a box he calls a TARDIS and I sort of kept seeing him all around so at first I thought he was imaginary but then i figured out he was a real person."

"Oh ok" Blu said back. "So what is this TARDIS I hear about" he said to him.

"Well this is my TARDIS" he said pointing at the box behind him

Blu was confused by what he meant so he asked "You travel in that small box?"

"Well its not that small" he said "come take a look inside" Blu and Jewel both went inside and Blu nearly fainted it defied the laws of Physics.

"What are you trying to pull here Doctor" Blu said

"Nothing" he said back.

"Bu... but how is it this much bigger on the inside"

"It just is, it defies physics it can travel through time and space."

"Hey, how about I take you somewhere, where would you like to go" He said

Blu and Jewel both looked at each other and Jewel said "I want to go see my parents" then Blu said "Can I meet Thomas Edison?"

"Here I'll take Jewel to meet her parents then we will go see someone that is way smarter then Thomas Edison, Ok"

"Ok" the two said

Dr. hoot then went to the key panel and turned a bunch of switches and then pulled a giant lever and said "Here we go!"


	2. Jewel's Parents

Chapter 2.

The machine started to rumble making weird buzzing and beeping as they went along. Blu just was walking around thinking "This guy is wired, how can this box be able to travel through dimensions, places and time". It took a second till it stopped but once it did Dr. Hoot showed them out side.

The night was nice and cool, the smell of the sea filled there noses. Blu looked around the lights of the city illuminating in the darkness, he noticed nothing different "Ok I know for sure he's crazy" he thought to himself. He turned around and looked at him. "You lie theres nothing different here".

"Well then your obviously not looking hard enough" He said giving a little chuckle. Blu looked again but still saw nothing different again. He was about to say something again but was interrupted by Jewel flying off.

"Jewel where are you going!" he yelled to her. She turned around and when she did Blu fell into aw. She started talking back to him but didn't hear. She turned back around and flew off again. Blu looked in that direction and took off. "Jewel wait up!"

Dr. Hoot also flew after her with a worried face. ' Dang it I've forgot to say she can't make contact with... well anything that could mess up, well anything." He turned to their direction and flew quickly towards them. He wasn't able to catch up.

He looked up only to find that he had lost the two. "This is a problem"

###

"Jewel!" Blu yelled.

Jewel turned around, she flew over to Blu who look as if he where about to pass out. "Come on we need to go," she said dragging Blu across the ground.

"Puff... Jewel stop!" Blu yelled trying to get all the dirt out of his mouth. "Gah... thats not a good taste." Jewel bent down next to Blu. "Blu come on we need to go see my parents." Blu look into her eyes they where filled with concern.

Blu gave in to it and said "Fine but give me a sec I still have dirt in my beak."

"Oh you babe deal with it lets go!" Blu stood up and sighed. Then he realized something, "Wait wheres The Doctor!"

Jewel looked around and shrugged "Who cares"

"I care" Blu said back staring back at her.

"Why?" she said "Can't we just go"

Blu mentally slapped his face, "No we can't go!" He yelled "He's the only way we can get back to our time!" He yelled

"Oh so now you believe its the past". Blu had just had enough of this.

Blu snapped at her and yelled "Thats not the problem right now!"

Jewel looked down at the floor and mumbled to herself. Then she started to cry "Fine I'll go find my parents by myself." She then turned around and flew off.

Blu could not believe he just did that, his true love was now flying away probably hating him right now. He flew as fast as he could after her "Stupid, stupid, stupid" he thought to himself.

"Wait where did she go" Blu said trying to catch his breath. He looked around and saw nothing but trees and the bright moon. "Dang it now I'm lost"

###

"Ok now where am I" Said the doctor. He looked around the streets where filled with lots of lights and there was crowds of people everywhere. "How did I end up here" He looked around again and flew off hoping he was going to the forest.

"He flew into a patch where there was no light. He flew down to the floor to make sure he was going in the right direction. His talons felt the hard cold floor of the jungle ground. He could here the night creatures talking amongst themselves trough out the forest. "Yup this is the right area, now where are they?" he said to himself.

He looked around and then realized, "Wait if there going to see Jewel's then that must mean there at Jewel's old hollow." He flew off hoping he was going to the right hollow. While he was flying he kept calling out Jewel's name. "Where are they" He said. He arrived at the hollow but no one was there. "Dang it is this the wrong hollow" He looked around, there was no sign of them. Then suddenly he heard talking coming from farther off in the forest and it was getting closer

"Jewel I'm sorry, please talk to me" Blu said to his beloved flying above him but still nothing came out of her. Blu put his head down in grief "Dang it, why, I'm so stupid"

The came up to the hollow only to find The Doctor. "What are you doing here" Jewel asked very harshly upon entering the hollow. He tuned to Blu and said "What did you do to her".

"I didn't... well uh..." Blu then stopped talking. He looked back at Jewel "We need to leave" as soon as he said that Blu's eyes widened in fear he looked at Jewel and was surprised to see she wasn't angry at him at all, but still Blu was worried that she'll gat mad again.

"Why should I have to" She said picking up the small owl in front of her.

"Uh.. well you see"

"See what I'm going to see my parents and none of you are going to deprive me of that!" She then sat down and started to wait.

"What's wrong with her" The Doctor asked Blu.

"Oh... oh I sort of yelled at her maybe a little... I mean we had to find you because you're are only way back and yeah"

"So in other words you got her mad"

"Yeah I guess you could say that" They both looked at her and sighed. Blu then realized something. "Jewel won't they be a bit startled if they find us intruding in there house."

Jewel then sighed "I guess you're right let's wait out side" She seemed filled with lots of anger but also seemed to be releasing it by relaxing which was a good thing for both Blu and The Doctor.

They where just about to walk outside when Jewels parents just got back from there date, and they where a bit surprised to find Three birds in there house.

"What are you doing in our House you hooligans! Get Out!" Jewel's farther said pointing out into the forest. Jewel slumped down n disappointment and left the hollow but before she got to leave a big metal nat came falling from the sky engulfing Jewel"s parents in it.

"Gah Help someone!" They yelled Jewel tried to fly after them but Blu and The Doctor held her back. "Let me go we need to save them!" She yelled trying to get out of there grip.

Jewel looked down to find out where the net had landed it was still on the ground but now there was a huge RV parked next to it. Three men got out of the car and loaded into the back. They could here some talking but it sounded mostly like mumbling.

They got back into the car and drove away. The Doctor grabbed Jewel who was now crying in the floor. "Come on we need to go" He said but she wouldn't move she just kept on crying.

It was a long time before she stopped but she still refused to move. Blu looked around trying to pass the time and he ended up playing with his wing making starship sounds car sounds and plane sounds all moving his arm around. The Doctor looked at him and laughed then went back to staring out into the deep dark forest.

"Ahhh!" Blu screamed

The Doctor flew over to see whats going on. "Whats wrong"

"Me!" Blu yelled

The doctor stared at him confusingly. "What's wrong with you"

"M- My wing Its disappearing!" The Doctor examined his wing and his eyes widened "This is bad" He turned to Jewel "We need to go now!" He yelled at her She stood up but was slumped over very sadly. She knew it was best to leave but she though they where making a big deal out of it not knowing that Blu was disappearing.

The flew quickly to the TARDIS and opened it up we need to see what happened to time. Jewel had no idea what was going on. She looked over at Blu and she nearly died of shock. "Blu why are you disappearing!" She yelled

Blu looked at himself and hugged Jewel "I love you" He said then he fully disappeared. Jewel started crying again but no tears fell she had cried to much he eyes where already puffed up and red. She looked at the spot where Blu had vanished and fell down on her knees hitting the sand.

"Blu!"


End file.
